Brand New Day at Hetalia High School
by MagicalMisto7
Summary: How will the new freshman Mathew Williams handle Hetalia High along with all the other crazy countries?  Human names used. *Modern AU*
1. Chapter 1

**~Yes I know there are plenty of these going around but I wanted to do my own so MEH! This is my fourth fanfiction and it is with Hetalia this time! Yay! Hope you all like, and the main character right now is Mathew (Canada) but that might change later on, I'm not sure. Oh and I am using the character's human names, so if you don't know who they are LOOK IT UP! I did make up some for a few because they don't have any official names, so if you can't find it ask me and I will tell you, although you might be able to guess from the descriptions I give. Enjoy!~**

Chapter 1

"Come on, Matt, stop being such a wimp!"

"But I've never been to high school before, I'm sure it's completely different from middle school!"

"Of course it is moron! But that doesn't mean that you won't be fine."

"But what if I'm ignored like always? What if, even worse, people do see me and pick on me? What if-"

"What if, what if, what if! Stop sounding like a broken record Mattie! You worry too much. You'll love high school, and don't worry about people picking on you if they do notice you. I will stop them from being mean to you because . . . I'M THE HERO!"

Mathew sighed. It was nice of his brother to say that but he would probably be too busy to help anyway. Mathew's life in middle school had been lonely, because everyone (including the teachers) ignored him. It had been that way most of his life, even his brother Alfred had sometimes ignored him or didn't see him. He did not suppose that high school would be much different.

The bus that Matt and Alfred had been waiting for had finally arrived and as the doors opened they climbed the stairs. Alfred immediately went to sit near the front with a boy who had light blonde hair and green eyes with thick eyebrows. Matt remembered his name was Arthur. Matt looked around, not knowing where to sit. Half of the seats were taken, and no one who had an open seat looked like they wanted to share. Sighing again, Matt went to the very back of the bus and sat down. The bus's doors closed and the bus began to move off down the street. A few stops later, Matt heard someone sit down on the seat across the aisle form him. Startled he looked up and saw a boy with soft grey hair and ice blue eyes. Confused, Matt kept staring at him. He wanted to talk to the strange boy, ask about his name, did he look like that from birth or did he dye it? However, Matt held his tongue. Not only did Matt feel that this would intrude on the other's privacy, but the kid would probably not hear him anyway. He would be invisible again.

A few more people got on the bus, including a very tall, very scary looking guy with silver-blonde hair and purple eyes. The scary tall guy looked around for a few seconds, and then hastily sat down next to a Chinese boy who was sitting in the seat in front of Matt.

"Ivan, what took you so long aru? I didn't see you when we got to the bus stop." said the Chinese boy who had his long black hair tied up in a ponytail.

The boy named Ivan turned his head to face the other, and Matt could see his small smile. It did not make him that less scary.

"Sorry Yao Yao, but I nearly forgot my cell phone and I had to run back quickly and get it." Ivan had a very thick Russian accent.

"Just be careful Ivan, it would suck if you were late on the first day of school. We need to set examples for younger children aru. We are Juniors now."

Ivan's smile widened, but it made him look a lot kinder this time.

"Aww, Yao Yao is so cute when he's worried."

Yao blushed and muttered something about not calling him that nickname. Ivan chuckled.

Matt sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Here was an example of a good relationship. These guys were the best of friends and even if they didn't have any others they at least had each other. Matt would never have anyone. His self pity party was cut short when the bus doors opened again. They had arrived at school. As Matt got off the bus he saw Alfred waiting for him.

"So Mattie, you know where your locker is right?"

"Yeah." mumbled Matt

"Awesome, 'cas even if you didn't I would just have had to leave you to figure it out on your own dude!"

Matt grumbled in annoyance.

"So have a great day Mattie, and don't worry you'll be fine!" Alfred paused, then leaned in closer to Matt and said in a more serious voice "Don't be afraid to ask me for anything, 'kay little bro? I'll always help you."

Mattie's eyes widened. His brother was actually being serious for once.

"You can count on me to help Mattie because . . . I'M THE HERO!" Alfred's voice had risen to a triumphant shout. Many people who were not used to the loud and exuberant teen stared at him as they were walking by. Matt blushed at the stares, even though they were not directed at him.

"Er, okay, thanks Al. I'll let you know if I need anything."

Alfred grinned, then ruffled Matt's curly dark blonde hair, and then walked away into the school. Matt took a deep breath, adjusted his backpack, and opened the doors.

*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*

Matt sat at the front of the class room, his books for his first class out and on the table. Most of the class was standing around, talking loudly. The teacher entered the class room and everyone immediately sat down at their desks.

"Don't get too comfortable students, because we are moving you around. You will have assigned seats alphabetically. Those whose first names begin with A, you will start here in this corner of the front row. Go!"

Chairs scraped as everyone stood up and began arranging themselves. Matt moved to the middle of the room where the M's would most likely be.

"What is your name?" asked a soft voice behind him.

Matt turned around, shocked that someone had noticed him. A girl with dark tanned skin and dark brown hair tied into two long pigtails was smiling at him.

"Uh, M-mathew." Matt stammered

The girl's smile widened.

"Then you sit right here on my left Matthew. I'm Michelle."

Matt quickly slid into his seat and arranged his stuff. Michelle was politely staring at him when he finished.

"I'm so excited for high school, aren't you? My big brother goes here, and he's told me so many funny stories. Maybe you'll get to meet my brother later."

"Uh, who is your brother?" Matt asked shyly. He could not believe he was actually having a real conversation with someone!

"His name's Francis Bonnefoy, he's a senior."

"Oh, uh, cool. I have a brother as well, his name's Alfred Jones."

"I've heard my brother talk about him. He's one wild and crazy dude isn't he?"

Matt glared angrily and said in his angry voice (which was only a little louder than his normal quiet one) "My brother is not wild or crazy! He just has a lot of energy and likes to be loud!"

Michelle's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Matt. I didn't mean to be mean. I was just repeating what my brother said. But you would know Alfred best, he is _**your**_ brother after all."

Matt felt better after Michelle said this. This was the first person who was acknowledging he was there and he had nearly driven them away! He needed to more careful, but he also did not like anyone talking about his brother that way, even if he could be a jerk sometimes.

The rest of his Algebra class (which was his first class of the day) went by quickly. When they had been asked to work on one of the problems with the person next to them Matt and Michelle had instantly turned to each other. All in all this was turning into a good day, especially when it turned out that the people in his first class would be in all of his classes, which meant he had all of his classes with her. At lunch they sat together, and Michelle did not mind that they were alone. She even politely refused to sit next to some other girls who had offered her to come sit with them rather than alone (Matt was unseen as usual). Things started to go downhill after lunch.

Matt's class was world history, and unfortunately the teacher assigned them seats. Matt did not get to sit next to Michelle. Instead he was in between two boys, the strange looking one from the bus sat on his left, and a small boy with light brown hair and dark blue eyes who trembled a lot on his right.

The teacher looked up at their class and smiled. He had short curly dark brown hair, and amber eyes. When he spoke cheerfully to them, it was in an Italian accent.

"Alright, let's see what you know about prehistoric times, discuss with the people sitting in your row. You can talk about anything, like maybe the types of plants and animals. Then after five minutes your group will tell the whole class what your collective knowledge is. Start now."

Mathew turned nervously back and forth between the two boys in his row. The smaller brown haired boy was the first to speak.

"It is so unfair that we only have the two of us in our row. I guess we will have to make do though. My name is Raivis, what's yours?" he extended his hand to the grey haired boy.

_I knew this would happen. I always get annoyed!_ Thought Matt in annoyance.

"I am Valtýr. And excuse me, but we are not the only two in the row. There is someone in between us. What is your name?" Valtýr turned towards Matt.

Raivis turned too, and looked startled when he finally noticed him.

"Oh my goodness! Oh I am so sorry! I did not see you there! Please forgive me!" he cried

"That's quite alright. I'm used to being overlooked. My name is Mathew."

"It is very nice to meet you Mathew." said Valtýr in his quiet voice.

"So, what do you know about the prehistoric age?" asked Raivis

Matt smiled and jumped right in, history was his thing. They came up with many different examples, Valtýr apparently knew a lot about history too, and Raivis knew one or two things (mostly about dinosaurs). With two new friends, the evening passed by quickly for Matt. After the last class of thee day he met up with his brother Alfred. Al was pleasantly surprised when he heard that Matt had made three new friends. He said 'I told you so!' to Matt several times. They both got on the bus when it came and took the same seats. Except for this time someone sat next to Matt. Valtýr sat next to him instead of across from him. They didn't talk much on the bus ride, but both enjoyed the quiet company. As Matt got off the bus at his house with Al, he couldn't but get excited for the next day. Who knew that high school wouldn't be this bad?

**~I hope you liked it! And that little bit of Rochu in the beginning was for my good friend SunshineGirl2500 (you should check out her stories too, they're really good)! Don't worry my friend there will be more of that to come! Anyways hoped you liked it, and if you have any character questions name wise research before asking me! Thanks,**

**Misto~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. I blame school :p! Anyway, here is the second chapter of my hetalia fanfic, with more Rochu (yay!) and hints of USUK (double yay!) I will let you guess who Matt will end up with (though if you are close friends of mine then you will already know which Canada pairings I support). Oh I guess I should also have the "This has Yaoi in it so if you don't like, then don't read!" warning. Anyway I hope the wait is worth it and don't worry my other stories are not dead, they are just paused for now like this one was because of the Institution That Will Not Be Named (school ;P). Enough of my ranting, ENJOY!~**

Chapter 2

Matt could not wait for school the next day. He had already made three friends, and his classes were not bad either! He was so excited he could barely concentrate on his homework enough to get it all done. When he finally finished, he got ready for bed and said good night to Alfred. Matt crawled under his bed covers that had the design of the Canadian flag on them and fell quickly to sleep.

Matt awoke the next morning with a cry of pain and a loud cheery voice saying "MATHEW! IT'S MORNING DUDE!"

As a way of a cheerful morning greeting, Al had decided to sneak quietly into Matt's room and then jump on top of him on the bed. Unfortunately for Matt, Al played a lot of sports and was muscular and heavy. All of his weight fell onto Matt's stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"C'mon dude, we gotta get to school! Arthur nearly blew a fuse with me yesterday because we were running kind of late and all. He cares so much." Al got a slightly dreamy look on his face as he thought of the guy who was his almost-boyfriend. The almost part was because Arthur did not want to become official yet. He was too nervous and scared as to what people would think. Alfred would either be oblivious to what people would think or didn't care, like usual. Matt did feel a little sympathetic for his brother and Arthur. They shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that.

*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*

Alfred sat with Arthur once again on the bus, and Matt took his seat in the very back. This time however, he was not alone. Valtýr sat next to him today instead of across from him. They had some pretty good conversations about history on the way to school. Matt found out that Valtýr was very interested in the history of the Icelandic people, and very in tune to their culture. In fact, Matt found out, Valtýr's family was Icelandic, as was his name. When asked about himself, Matt told him that he was half Canadian and half American like his older brother. Matt preferred to learn more about his Canadian side while Alfred loved the American side. Valtýr thought that was interesting, and said he had always wished he had an older brother.

"Be careful what you wish for aru. Siblings can be nice, but they can also be a pain in the back."

Matt and Valtýr looked up to see the Chinese boy, Yao, looking over the back of the seat at them.

"I think I know what you mean." Matt sighed, thinking of his brutal wakeup call this morning.

"I have four siblings aru, and it is not a walk in the park believe me. Some of them are more troublesome than others of course, but I guess family can be tough."

Matt nodded in agreement while Valtýr pondered this. Just then they heard the deep Russian voice of Ivan say, "Oh look, my little Yao Yao is making friends!"

The smiling Russian sat down next to Yao, the same white scarf he had been wearing yesterday was around his neck. Yao looked happy to see the Russian and annoyed with him at the same time.

"Ivan already knows that I have plenty of friends aru! And I am not little!"

Ivan smiled his wide smile.

"I know Yao Yao has plenty of friends, but I am afraid you are very small Yao."

"That is not true!"

"But everyone else is taller than you, da (yes)?"

"I am average height! I only look small because everyone else is freakishly tall!"

"Whatever you say Yao Yao." Said Ivan as he patted Yao on the head, grinning broadly.

Matt was not sure he wanted to continue in this conversation, which seemed much more of a private one between the two. He was about to bring up a new topic with Valtýr when a distraction came in the form of two new arrivals on the bus.

The tallest one was a broad shouldered blonde boy, with blue eyes and a small frown. Though he looked very tough, with his hair slicked back, he did not look as dangerous as the boy behind him. He was a little shorter than the blonde, but he caught Mathew's eye instantly. His hair was a silvery white and it was cut short with the bangs over his forehead and a little into his eyes. His eyes were the most striking and scariest part about him, for they were a blood red. The albino had a smirk on his face instead of the other boy's scowl, and arrogance seemed to radiate off of him, even more so than Matt's brother Al. He wore his shirt open enough at the collar to show off a little chest and the necklace he wore, which was weird looking plus sign thing that was black with white edging. Matt liked the necklace, and the boy himself was pretty handsome. Stop it Matt! What are you thinking? You can't think of another boy as handsome, you like girls remember? Maybe Al is gay, which perfectly alright of course 'cas nothing's wrong with that and he is your brother, but you aren't gay! Right?

As Matt struggled with his inner thoughts, the two boys sat down across the aisle from Ivan and Yao, which meant that Matt could eavesdrop on their conversation. They seemed to be arguing, and both had very thick German accents.

"Don't look so sour Gilbert, this would not have happened if you had not screwed around with the engine of the car!"

"But Ludwiiiiig!" the albino said in a whiny voice, "I wanted to fix something, and then I thought that I would make a few minor adjustments and improvements and stuff. How was I to know that those weird little metal thingies in the middle would blow up?"

Ludwig sighed and put his palm in the middle of his face.

"Please don't mess with our mechanics again; you always manage to destroy stuff somehow."

"Not always! And besides, you're only mad because one of those mechanical things was the small oven thingy." Gilbert gave a small grin as Ludwig's face got darker at the mention of the oven. "Aww, is West mad because he can't cook his favorite wurst?"

Matt had no idea why Gilbert had just called Ludwig west. Matt assumed that it was a nickname or something; they did seem to be brothers. Ludwig was trying hard to ignore Gilbert now, with his head turned away and his scowl depended. This only seemed to encourage Gilbert though, as he started bothering him more and more. He poked him, patted him on the head, shook his shoulder roughly saying "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEST! STOP BEING MEAN!" and various other tactics. Finally Ludwig had enough, with his mouth twitching in annoyance he knocked his brother off the seat and into the aisle saying "WOULD YOU STOP ANNOYING ME ALREADY!"

Gilbert lightly picked himself up, swaying slightly with the movement of the bus.

"Fine then, I will just find another seat then."

He looked towards the front where Alfred and Arthur were sitting, swept over some empty seats and other people he found boring. He looked for a while at Ivan and Yao, but Ivan gave him a smile that said "If you ruin my private time with Yao Yao by sitting here, I will kill you with the power of Russia". Gilbert then looked at the very back seat, over Valtýr, and then straight at Matt. Gilbert smirked and stepped forward, Matt gulped.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked Matt, pointing right next to him, smirking.

"Uh," began Matt quietly

"I can? Ehrfürchtig (awesome)!"

He sat down right in between Matt and Valtýr, and grinned arrogantly at Matt. Valtýr looked very annoyed, but said nothing as he looked out the window. Matt didn't blame him. He wanted to say something to Gilbert but found he could not. He was used to getting nervous about speaking his mind, especially in front of confident people like his brother, but this was way worse. Matt felt like Gilbert might beat the crap out of him if he said anything, so he kept his mouth shut and tried to shift as far away as possible without being obvious. The rest of the bus ride was the most uncomfortable bus ride Matt had ever had, including that one time where that really fat guy had not noticed him in the seat and had sat on him nearly suffocating him. He had only escaped death by Alfred tapping the guy on the shoulder and saying "Fat dude! There's a McDonald's at this stop right here, go before you burst from not getting a hamburger!" and the man had actually gotten off of him. But Alfred was too busy with Arthur to save Matt now.

Finally they arrived at the bus stop and Gilbert got up slowly, smirking over his shoulder at Matt as he left the bus. Matt stood up shakily and followed Valtýr off. He didn't know why, but the albino both frightened and fascinated Matt at the same time. He also wondered if he would see him again soon. His thoughts were interrupted by "Mattie! Valtýr! There you are, me and Raivis were wondering what was keeping you."

It was Michelle calling out to them, and Raivis was standing next to her.

"Our bus is usually one of the last ones to get to school, which is bad enough. Now we have annoying Germans disrupting the ride." Said Valtýr in his quiet voice, which showed his annoyance.

"Annoying Germans?" asked Raivis in curiosity

"I'll explain on the way to class." Said Matt, as the four of them headed into the building and towards their lockers.

**~ Well I hoped you liked it, as always I love reviews! Be sure to check out my other stories if you read/watch/play what they are about. Don't worry, chapter 3 is already in progress (kind of). Again, if you have any questions on who is who because of the human names, just ask me. Always happy to help :). Thanks,**

**Misto~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hey guys, here's the new chapter! Didn't have to wait too long for it now did you? I should be studying for my mid-terms, but MEH. Anyway, I hope you like it! ENJOY!~**

Chapter 3

Matt and his three friends discussed the events on the bus during their science lab in class. Since it was a large group project they could do o without getting in trouble with the teacher. They were studying kenetic energy in their conceptual physics class and were working with pendulums (small metal weights hung by some string from the ceiling). Michelle looked angry when Valtýr told her about Gilbert sitting in between them and bothering Matt. Raivis just looked worried and scared.

"What's wrong Raivis?" asked Michelle as she pulled the pendulum back to the tip of her nose and let it go, "It's not like he was being all mean and scary to you."

"I know," muttered Raivis, "It's just, I know that guy. The albino one. Ivan has told me about him before."

"You know Ivan?" asked Valtýr curiously

Raivis shuddered.

"Yes he used to pick on me in elementary school and even when he left for middle school. He's way more scary than the albino guy."

"Ivan does seem a little scary sometimes," Matt said slowly, "but he's always been nice to me and Valtýr. And especially to Yao." Matt added with a smile.

Raivis rolled his eyes.

"Of course he's nice to Yao. When he discovered in middle school he couldn't get Yao to like him by scaring him into it, he changed to being nice to him. I just can't believe that Yao is actually hanging out with him! I also can't believe that I'm still stuck with him tormenting me! I thought that with him being in high school and having Yao to distract him he would ignore me and Toris and Eduard. He's not though!"

Raivis' voice had risen in volume and Matt quickly had to hush him so that the teacher would not notice.

"Toris is lucky that he's got Feliks to protect him. What have Eduard and I got?"

Michelle smiled and put her arm around his shoulders.

"You've got us!"

Matt smiled encouragingly and Valtýr nodded. Raivis smiled.

"Thanks guys!"

"Now enough about Ivan and the others, what do you know about German albino guy?" asked Valtýr

"Uh, Gilbert, or at least, that's what the blonde German called him." Said Matt, blushing slightly.

"Well Gilbert's younger brother is Ludwig, and he's way more serious and he's real clean freak. Gilbert's really violent, and he thinks he's the most awesome thing in the entire world. I think he enjoys annoying other people, and he likes fighting. He's also arrogant and rude."

Matt sighed, he sounded like his brother but ten times worse.

"Well let's hope that he and his brother don't take the bus anymore, and if they do that they don't bother you." Said Michelle fervently

Valtýr nodded and Matt said "Yeah." But rather quietly. For some reason Gilbert had captured his attention immediately. He had hoped that he would turn out to be not that much of a jerk but it would appear he was wrong. He hoped that he would not have to deal with it again.

"Come on Matt, we needed to finish these calculations."

*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*

"Alfred? I say Alfred, can you hear me?"

"Wha?" Alfred jerked his head around.

Arthur was staring at him in annoyance and a little concern.

"I was asking you where you wanted to eat lunch but you weren't answering me."

"Oh, sorry dude."

Arthur's frown deepened. His boyfriend was normally five times more hyper than this, what was wrong with him? Alfred looked tired and a little pale. Arthur decided to interrogate him when they sat down for their lunch. Arthur was good at getting information. They walked to a bench outside and sat down. Arthur dug right into his lunch but Alfred barely ate anything.

"Al, please tell me what's wrong," said Arthur quietly, "you know I can't stand to see you like this mate. Are you ill or something?"

Arthur glanced over at him but just shook his head.

"Bloody hell Al, just tell me what's wrong! I can help with whatever it is, and" he smiled slyly, knowing just what Alfred's weakness was, "If you tell me what's wrong I can promise you a good snogging tonight."

Alfred's head shot up and whipped around to look at Arthur.

"Really Art? You promise?"

Arthur nodded. Alfred grinned.

"Alright, to tell you the truth it's two things. I am feeling a little unwell. Kinda nauseous and stuff, but I've been taking medicine so it hasn't been that bad. But I'm also a little worried about Matt." Alfred sighed.

"I'm glad he's made some friends, but I'm also worried that he's attracting the wrong kind of attention."

"What do you mean?" Arthur knew more than anyone, even Matt, how much Alfred cared for him. Still it was rare for him to talk about him this much, or even worry this much.

"Come on Art, didn't you see the way Gilbert was looking at him? And how he sat in between him and his friend so he could talk to him? You know what he and his friends are like! They'll hit on anybody, regardless of gender! And they don't care about hurting them!"

Arthur nodded. He could see Alfred's worry now.

"Don't worry mate, Matt's got some new friends who seem like they can protect him. And we can always look out for him. If you want we can sit closer to him on the bus to keep an eye on him."

Alfred smiled.

"Sounds good to me dude. You always know just what to say to cheer me up! Now about our deal . . ."

"Aww, look Yao Yao. Aren't those two cute?"

Arthur sighed and Alfred rolled his eyes. Ivan and Yao were approaching them with their lunches.

"Ivan don't, you'll embarrass them aru." Said Yao

"Don't be silly, why should they be embarrassed? Everyone knows they are a couple."

"It's none of you bloody business if we are or not." Said Arthur calmly

"Anyway, what about you two?" asked Alfred, "We haven't said anything because Arty is too shy. But why haven't you and Yao declared your love for each other?"

"Alfred! Don't say it like that! Aiyah!" moaned Yao

"Yao Yao is shy too." Said Ivan smiling broadly

Yao blushed.

"Anyway you two, we need to have a study session some time. I can't believe that we're having a history test already!" complained Arthur

"It would be a good idea, but why is Arthur complaining? Arthur is good at history." Said Ivan

"That does not mean that we shouldn't study aru."

"Aw, but I wanted to study alone with Yao! I don't want to share!"

"Ivan!"

Alfred laughed and Arthur gave a disapproving look. The four boys finished their lunch and walked back to their lockers. Alfred's was not far from Arthur's, and Ivan had scared the person next to Yao into trading lockers with him so they could be next to each other. Alfred suggested to Arthur that one of them should do this but Arthur refused/forbid Alfred from doing it because it was "not gentlemanly". Alfred sighed. Arthur could be such a spoil sport sometimes, but Al loved him anyway.

Suddenly Arthur's younger brother, Peter, ran up to him and Alfred. He looked worried and he was gasping for breath.

"What's wrong Peter?" Why are you out breath?" asked Arthur

"Actually, it's Al who needs to hear this. Gilbert cornered Matt during lunch and he won't leave him alone! Raivis came and told me, he and Valtýr and Michelle are trying to get Gilbert to leave him alone but I don't know what good it will do. Matt's kind of freaking out because he thinks Gilbert's gonna beat him up!"

Alfred felt anger rise in him. How dare that albino bastard threaten his brother? He ran through the hallways with Arthur following close behind him.

"What are you going to do when you get there Al? That's guys two years older than you and he's dangerous!"

"Don't worry Art! I will save Matt and defeat Gilbert because I'M THE HERO!" he shouted the last three words loudly as he burst through the doors that went outside into the green space between the many school buildings. Alfred looked around and saw a very small group of people gathered near the science building. Alfred and Arthur ran that way. As they approached the crowd Alfred heard his brother's voice saying "What do you mean you want to date me!"

*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*

"I'm going to go drop off my things at my locker." Said Raivis as he stood up

"I'll come with you." Said Michelle sweetly

Matt and Valtýr stayed behind to finish their lunches. Matt looked around casually at the groups of students eating outside. On the farthest side he saw his brother and Arthur eating with Yao and Ivan. They left after a while and Matt finally finished his lunch. Alfred always teased him about being a slow eater. He then noticed a very tall boy with chin-length blonde hair that had a slight wave to it, and a slightly stubbly chin. He was walking outside, with a short brown haired, green eyed, boy right behind him. This boy looked like he was Spanish or something, and he was smiling happily as he followed the blonde. Right behind the Spanish boy was, Gilbert? Oh great, thought Matt.

"Hey Valtýr, do you wanna go inside now?" asked Matt

Valtýr glanced over to where the trio were, and nodded immediately. He knew exactly why Matt wanted to leave. As they stood up however, the trio approached them. Gilbert was smirking, the Spanish boy was still smiling happily, and the blonde was grinning seductively at them all.

"Hey Mattie! How's your day been? Much less awesome since I wasn't in it I bet."

"Uh, hey Gilbert."

"Hey, he knows my name!" said Gilbert happily, "I knew you were interested in me Mattie!"

"Uh, well-"

"Sorry, but we were just leaving." Said Valtýr in his calm voice, "we need to go to our lockers and get our books. Come on Matt."

"Not so fast mon ami (my friend)." Said the blonde, "Gilbert has been preparing himself all morning to talk to your friend here. I think the least we can do is give them some privacy. I am Francis by the way." He added.

"And I am Antonio." Added the Spanish boy happily, "Let's give them some space, eh amigos (friends)?"

"I really have to go." Said Matt quietly

"This will only take a second. Your friend can stay if you want." Said Gilbert carelessly

"Uh,"

"Excellent! Well to start off with Mattie, you are a lot more nice and patient with me than anyone else. I like that. It has been a while since I've . . . spent time with anyone. And this morning on the bus when I saw you I thought, 'This guy looks pretty, like a girl. Why don't I hang out with him?' and so Mattie I've decided-"

"What's going on?"

Michelle and Raivis were back. Michelle had her hands on her hips, and a frown on her face. Raivis just hid behind her, cowering.

"Ah, sister! You are friends with Mattie, no? That would explain why you-"

"Shut up brother, I'm mad at you but I'll talk to you later." The way she said it in a commanding tone made it seem like the short little girl was the older sibling. "What I want to know is why this fool thinks it's okay to bother Matt when he clearly does not want to talk with him!"

"Mattie has not said he doesn't want to talk with me, have you Mattie?" asked Gilbert

"Well I-"

"Anyway dear sister, please don't be mad! Boys cannot help how they feel about each other." He got a dreamy look on his face as he said "People should be able to feel however they want about other people without others judging them."

"Yes, and that's all very well but Matt does not want to share any feelings with Gilbert!" snapped Michelle

"Why don't you let Matt decide that Michelle," said Gilbert in annoyance.

They all turned to Matt in expectation. Matt had never felt so self-conscious and awkward in his life. Normally he was ignored instead of having full attention on him.

"I don't understand Gilbert," Matt began slowly, "what is it exactly that you want? Do you want to be friends or-"

"Nope." Said Gilbert grinning, "I wanted to know if you would date me."

There was a very long pause. Matt could do nothing but gape at him. They had only met this morning and he wanted to date him? What? The dangerous crazy German wanted to date him. Matt stood there staring. Finally he managed to break his own silence.

"What do you mean you want to date me!"

**~I hope you enjoyed it! I will be working on the new chapter soon! If you have any questions on people or names and stuff then leave a review! If you like this story you might like my other ones so please read those as well! Grazie!**

**Misto~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Finally an update! :) I am sorry if I left you a long time with a little suspense over the whole Matt/Gilbert thing, but now you can find out what happened, yay! Since this was a long time in coming I tried to make up for it in humor. Also I am sorry if it is not as long as you hoped but since I finished one of the other stories I was writing I have more time for this one, yay again! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"I meant exactly what I said, I like you a lot Mattie! Date me."

Gilbert said it with so much confidence and arrogance that it started to make Matt mad. Before he could work himself up to at least talk angrily to Gilbert he heard a voice say "HEY! Nobody dates my brother without my permission!"

It was his brother Alfred, followed by Arthur and Peter Kirkland. Matt felt half relieved and half embarrassed. He did not want his brother to be here during this really awkward conversation. On the other hand this was one of the rare times when Alfred showed he cared and wanted to protect his younger brother. Alfred may not be the biggest, but he was strong and tough, and everybody knew it. Gilbert was eying Alfred warily, but still with a smirk on his face.

"Alfred, you need not worry about your little brother. My offer to him is serious and I will take good care of him."

"Oh really, is that what you told those fifteen other people you dated?" asked Alfred angrily

"Hey, they just weren't meant for me. They couldn't handle my awesomeness! "

"You keep telling yourself that Gilbert, in the mean time please stop bothering Matthew. He only hasn't said that he doesn't want to hang out with you because he is scared of you. He told all of us this much, I would have thought you would have noticed it too." Said Arthur, who had remained calm throughout this whole exchange.

"And why would you know anything about feelings, you tiny little brit!" snapped Francis, "Everyone knows that you are unfeeling and a punk!"

Arthur scowled.

"Watch what you say you stupid frog!"

"Why should I? I know everything when it comes to love!"

"Bullshit, french fry!" yelled Alfred, "And Arthur does know about love, because the two of us have been dating for about half a year!"

There was a pause, and then Antonio smiled slightly and said "Ha, I knew it. Pay up Francis, you owe me fifty bucks."

"Stupid Spaniard." Muttered Francis has he handed over the money.

"If you two are dating, then you must understand the feelings I have for Mattie." Said Gilbert, for once looking a little serious and not smirking. "I want to go out with him, I like him. So please let me."

"Excuse me but I think everybody has not bothered to ask what I think." Said Matt in a voice that was louder than normal. It surprised everybody, including himself. "Shouldn't I decide who I go out with?"

"Well then, what is your answer?" asked Gilbert quickly

Matt paused, then looked down shyly.

"No Gilbert, I do not want to go out with you. I barely know anything about you, and all I've seen is you and your friends being rude to me and everybody else. I don't want to date you, so please leave me alone."

And with that, Matt walked quickly away, followed closely by Valtýr, Michelle, and Raivis. Alfred and Arthur glared at the trio, then left too followed by Peter who stuck his tongue out at them.

The look on Gilbert's face was dangerous, and Antonio and Francis quickly led him away from the spot where all sorts of students had gathered and were whispering. Gilbert remained silent all the way back to class, and Antonio and Francis glanced at each other worriedly. When they sat down at their seats, Gilbert continued to glare into the distance.

"Mi amigo (my friend) you must not take it too hard. Mattie is a weird kid anyway." Said Antonio consolingly

"Notweird." Said Gilbert in a rush, his voice was slightly muffled because he was resting his arms in front of his face on the desk.

"Oh, well er, yes. I didn't mean weird in a bad way, I meant in a cool way. You know . . ." Antonio trailed off awkwardly

Francis sighed and draped himself over Gilbert's shoulders.

"This is just terrible any way you look at it. But you know Gilbert mon ami (my friend) it is not hopeless."

"How?" snapped Gilbert angrily

It was clear to the other two that he was in one of his really bad moods today.

"Well, Mattie seems to not completely hate you like most people do. If you keep after him I am sure you will eventually win his heart." Said Francis confidently

"Really?" said Gilbert in a slightly excited voice

"Definitely!" said Antonio happily, and he joined Francis in draping himself over Gilbert shoulders and back. This extra weight was too much and Gilbert's arms slipped forward on the desk so that his unsupported head fell forward and his forehead smacked the desk.

"GAH!" said Gilbert

Antonio laughed as he said "Sorry mi amigo!"

Francis just did his little French chuckle.

"All right you little demons, sit down and shut up! Class is starting!" called a young female voice form the front of the room

Their teacher was very tall for a woman, and had rectangular spectacles that made her look very strict. Her red hair was pulled back in an elegant knot and she wore a suit with a dress skirt that were a dull gray color. She was currently glaring daggers at the trio in the middle of the room. She was regretting letting them pick their own seats, not that she hadn't tried to rearrange things when she discovered what little hooligans they were. The thing was, those three caused trouble wherever they were, and they caused more trouble when they were apart so that they would force her to seat them back together. She had decided early on that she would find the person who had given her this class and would have fun killing them.

"Open up your math textbooks to page 56, we are going to start a new chapter in your Stat books."

Everybody groaned. They had started statistics a little while ago and already they hated it. Gilbert started doodling little cute pictures around Matt's name that he had written on the page, and even drew a little Gilbird on top. Francis was busy making sexual faces at various members of the class, and enjoying their various reactions. Antonio was mostly paying attention, but he would break off occasionally and write notes back and forth with Francis.

"Gilbert!" called the teacher

Gilbert's head jerked up quickly, and he immediately put his smirk on his face to make it seem like he knew what was going on.

"Can you tell me how we would go about solving problem number 2?"

"Yes! It does not matter what we do to solve it because the answer we get will always be the same: THE AWESOME ME!"

There were a few seconds of silence.

"No your wrong, and I told you that if you used that as an answer again I would give you detention. So see you after school tomorrow! Antonio, what do you do when you see this problem?"

"Cry?"

"Wrong. You get detention also."

"What? But you didn't even give me a warning profesora (teacher/professor)!"

"Too bad, and I told you to stop it with the Spanish. This is not Spain or a class about it, so KNOCK IT OFF!"

Antonio slid low in his seat with a distraught look on his face. Seeing his friend in such a low state, Gilbert decided to cheer him up. He stood up and faced the teacher.

"This is a free country right?" he said loudly, "That means that he can practice his native language all he wants. He only says a few words anyway in Spanish!"

He jumped up on top of his desk and began to shout "WILL WE STAND FOR OUR FREEDOM OF SPEECH TO BE TAKEN AWAY? NO! YOU CANNOT SILENCE US YOU HANEOUS WITCH!"

He dramatically pointed his finger at the teacher, then jumped of the desk, slid his belongings off of it onto the floor, and then kicked the desk over yelling "DOWN WITH THE TYRANT!"

In the classroom next door, Roderich stepped out to use the bathroom. As he walked down the hall and came up to the principal's office he spotted a familiar looking white-haired boy.

"So it was you making all of that noise? I thought so. How many detentions did you get this time?" he asked in his slightly snooty voice

"Well, it all depends on what the principal says, but it looks like a month's worth!" he said proudly

Roderich just face-palmed.

**~Ahh Gilbert, you are such a strange person but we love you anyway! My friend really wanted a whole part with the Bad Touch Trio (Prussia, France, and Spain if you didn't know) in it so here it is! There will be more shifting point of views so we can get to see everyone else's class rooms, but the main focus is on Matt and some on Alfred. There will be more slash pairings in the future so this is just a heads up. Please review if you want to be awesome like Prussia!**

**Misto~**


End file.
